


I will still rise (Feathers Of Light Reboot)

by celestialrose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Just the entire guild is involved really, Romance, im lazy, reboot of my old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialrose/pseuds/celestialrose
Summary: Lola Freelance lives as one of Fairy Tail’s most powerful mages. Strong friends and family surround her, but can she overcome the dark past that has haunted her for years?
Relationships: Secrets will be revealed xx





	I will still rise (Feathers Of Light Reboot)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Hope you enjoy, I haven’t updated on Quotev in ages and thought I would give this another go. Lola’s power has changed to Electrokinesis, but will still be rooted in Phoenix related magical lore.  
> -Celeste xx

The moon grinned down at the girl in the gutter, mocking her from the starry sky above Magnolia. Wispy clouds ran across the atmosphere, fleeing from the slow yet all encompassing darkness.

The only light for the girl in the gutter was provided by a small, pathetic magical fire. She was nothing remarkable. With matted, long, dirty golden curls and ice blue eyes, she looked like your average street urchin. She could only imagine what her parents would say if they could see her now. Except her parents would never say anything ever again. Gods only knew what happened to her sister. She knew she would never see them again; she had lost hope a long time ago.

A voice whispered from the darkest recesses of her mind, telling her that they never loved her anyway. She had tried to shut the voice out a long time ago, but it always came back, was always there. Sometimes it even took a physical manifestation. So she had named it -not affectionately- Calypso, after the enchantress of Greek myth. It had seemed appropriate at the time, but lately it seemed silly, immature, even. And at the age of thirteen, one shouldn’t be thinking these things. And yet, the girl from the gutter couldn’t help it.

Extinguishing the sputtering fire she had lit, the girl left her refuge of the gutter by the dustbin and headed towards a lively looking, tall building- the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Light danced across the cobbled streets as the sounds of laughter and music filtered into the silent town through the guild doors, left slightly ajar.

The girl hesitated a little, fists trembling at her sides. What if she was too weak to be let in? Then she would have nowhere to go and would die cold, hungry and alone- no. She would not- could not- let Calypso beat her like that. Steeling herself, the girl knocked on the door.

Almost immediately the door was answered by a small man with a large moustache, strangely shaped shoes and a large smile. “Hello there, young lady. What can the guild of Fairy Tail do for you?”

”I’m looking for a place to stay,” the girl answered. “And if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I would like to join your guild, please,” she said politely. The small man looked briefly surprised before replying: “Well, I don’t see why you shouldn’t join. I’m Master Makarov. Who might you be?”

”My name is Lola, Master Makarov. Lola Freelance.”

* * *

Eight years later, much had changed for Lola. No longer a scrawny and awkward eleven year old, she was tall, with long flowing golden hair, glowing cobalt eyes, full lips and a strong yet slim frame. She was gorgeous, but could only rarely be persuaded to do Sorcerer Weekly shoots. And let’s just say many people- men and women- celebrated when she did, especially since she had come out as bisexual age sixteen.

Much had changed, and not just in terms of appearance, but also of magic. She had trained for many long and difficult hours to get her once fickle magic under control. Now she could fully and successfully harness the power of her lacrima- and with dire consequences for those who she faced in battle.

In her eight years at Fairy Tail, Lola had formed strong friendships with her fellow mages, no matter how strong they were. She was particularly close with the members of The Thunder Legion and those of Team Natsu. However, on jobs she preferred to work alone or with Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail’s renowned Titania. They were a formidable pair and gods forbid you cross either of them in a bad mood.

Currently, Lola was on her way back from a mission that she had taken by herself. Something simple, just a bunch of bandits that had needed sorting out. The client had insisted that it wasn’t worthy of her talents after she had delivered the shaking and traumatised criminals to the jail. She was used to grovelling, but never, ever let it go to her head.

It was a pretty summer’s morning and she made sure to take in her surroundings. Blossom fluttered in the air around her as she walked, catching in her hair and slipping through the cracks in her fingers when she tried to catch some in a childish impulse, smiling to herself. “Someone looks happy,” a voice sounded just ahead of her. “Good job?”

Gray. Fairy Tail’s resident stripper and ice mage, and member of Team Natsu had a smirk on his face as he watched her scuffle to look composed once again. “My question still stands.”

”It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle,” she replied, running a hand through her hair and wincing at the large knots throughout. “Have you done anything productive aside from fight with Natsu all week?” Gray had nothing to say to that and his smirk abruptly disappeared. “Yes, that’s what I thought,” she smiled. “Did anything interesting happen while I was away?”

”Not really, no. But hey, I got you something,” he said, holding out a brown paper bag from her favourite bakery. Her nose twitched as she sniffed, trying to deduce what was inside. “Gray, have I ever told you how much I love you?” she deadpanned, snatching the bag from him and inhaling the sweet scent of bagels. He laughed as he watched her devour both of the bagels in the bag. She smiled at him afterwards. “You know me too well, you know.”

”I know,” he grinned. “The others have missed you. Let’s go.”

* * *

In the guild hall, the usual craziness was underway. Chairs smashed left right and centre but Lola wasn’t fazed: she was way too used to this. The only thing that did surprise her was when Mirajane threw herself into her arms, only slightly upsetting Lola’s balance.

Now, they weren’t in a relationship, exactly. Lola and Mira were an on and off thing, ever since they made out in a hidden closet a few months ago. Lola didn’t have the time to commit to a serious relationship- Mira simply didn’t have the restraint. It wasn’t a scandal in Sorcerer, because after all: if you were a goddess, who could measure up to you but another goddess?

”Hello to you too,” Lola blinked down at Mira, bemused, as the shorter girl buried her face in her shoulder for a few seconds before looking up and smiling up at Lola adorably. It was infectious, and Lola couldn’t help but break into a smile too. “Hey, baby,” Mira smiled. “Good job?”

”Yeah. It was fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

”You’re too modest. I think you’re amazing,” Mira giggled at the blush spreading across Lola’s cheekbones.

”Thanks. I think,” Lola replied, lowering her voice and pressing her lips to Mira’s ear. “What did we say about being in public?”

”Don’t draw attention- oh,” Mira looked around the now silent guild hall. “Right. Sorry~!”

”As you were!” Lola barked at her guildmates. Terrified of incurring her wrath, the hubbub of the guild returned to a normal sound level. Satisfied, Lola turned back to Mira. “Just try and remember that next time, okay?”

”I’ll try my best.”


End file.
